<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As evidence of sunlight by kurukapologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004844">As evidence of sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukapologist/pseuds/kurukapologist'>kurukapologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukapologist/pseuds/kurukapologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets Katniss and other Victors, across various bodies and encounters. Doctor Who/Hunger Games crossover.</p><p>The title is from 'The Emigrée', by Carol Rumens.</p><p>“My shadow falls as evidence of sunlight.” Those who appear cruel are often hurting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As evidence of sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crossover inspired by https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/fbsthy/prompts_challenge_round_17_march_2020_crossover/. Thanks to everyone on there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Gale, what’s that guy doing wandering around District Thirteen? That can’t be normal,” Katniss said, looking at her friend in confusion.</p><p>“No, it’s not,” he agreed. “We should probably go check that out.”</p><p>They walked over to the man in the leather jacket, who was stumbling around, clutching his head and looking completely lost. When they reached him, he flinched and backed away.</p><p>“Rose? Jack?”</p><p>He sounded just as bewildered as they were. “Who are you?”</p><p>It sounded almost accusatory. He narrowed his eyes at them, then stumbled again and fell, head hitting one of the boulders nearby. Katniss winced. That couldn’t have been pleasant. Gale walked over to his body, and observed him for a minute.</p><p>“He’s fine, I think. He’ll probably have a concussion, though. And I don’t know how we’re going to explain this one to President Coin.”</p><p>Katniss just shrugged. “Can’t hurt to take him to hospital, can it?”</p>
<hr/><p>“What’s your name?” the blonde woman asked. “Actually, no. Never mind. How can I help you?”</p><p>Haymitch stared at her. “Well, how are you planning to overthrow a ruthless dictator and prevent the murder of forty-seven kids?” he asked sarcastically.</p><p>His companion - Maysilee, who was sitting next to him quietly - gasped.</p><p>“True, and you know it. We’re gonna be systematically and probably barbarically killed off for the entertainment of a bunch of rich buffoons, so it’s not like there’s much point in keeping quiet, is there?”</p><p>That shut her up, although apparently it wasn’t enough for the stranger standing in front of him. She looked at him curiously, as if fascinated by the idea of his impending doom. Haymitch rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Look, can we not linger on my fate?” he snapped. “And what’s <em>your </em>name? I see no reason to trust you.”</p><p>“I’m the Doctor - long story. And I - well, I got lost.”</p><p>“Why would you get lost here?” Maysilee finally said. “We’re being sent to our-”</p><p>“Deaths,” Haymitch finished.</p>
<hr/><p>“He doesn’t look too good, does he?” Katniss said.</p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p>Katniss and Gale looked at each other, and then the mysterious patient. It was impossible to learn anything from this encounter until he woke up, which could be any minute now - or never at all.</p><p>"Shall we tell the doctors, then?"</p><p>At the sound of the word 'doctors', the man shifted slightly, as if responding to what they'd said. A ridiculous idea, of course. </p><p>One of the District Thirteen nurses came towards them. "What are you lot doing in here again? Shoo! We need to heal him, you can come back later."</p><p>They walked out, curious as to what would happen next.</p>
<hr/><p>Katniss sat down in the sleeping bag with Rue, warm and well-fed - or at least as well-fed as you could be in an arena full of cruel and heartless killers. Before she could relax and get to sleep, though, the sound of - she didn’t know what it was, actually - filled the air.</p><p>“Hi!” said a young man, walking into the clearing carelessly. She didn't have the nerve to shut him up and alert everyone else that she was here.</p><p>“Anyone care to greet me?”</p><p>That shouldn’t be possible. He shouldn’t be here, grinning incessantly and acting like a beacon, almost as if he were trying to get himself killed. Idiot.</p><p>“Shut up,” she hissed. “I’m trying not to be killed today, and you’re not helping!”</p><p>“Oh, hi! Why are people trying to, er, kill you?” he said.</p><p>“We’re entertainment for the Capitol,” she said cautiously.</p><p>He recoiled. “That’s - that’s barbaric! Disgusting! I don’t believe it. That’s utterly <em>wrong</em>.”</p><p>“Tell me about it. I’m the human sacrifice, not you.”</p><p>“Feuds and warfare. Never goes wrong with you lot, does it?”</p><p>He dropped to the ground, sitting against a tree.</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it,” Katniss said.</p><p>“Oh, but I do, Katniss. I really, really do.”</p><p>He walked away into the woods, a grim expression on his face. When he was gone, Katniss relaxed. She was so stressed she even didn’t question how he’d known her name.</p>
<hr/><p>He woke up, bolting upright. The doctor standing to his right looked vaguely relieved.</p><p>"Let me out! I need to find them, I need to find my fri-"</p><p>The doctor looked at him sharply. "No, what you need is to stay here, in this bed, and recover. You have a nasty concussion and several broken ribs. Besides, there are people who want to see you."</p><p>He croaked, "Why would someone want to talk to me?"</p><p>He sounded like he'd swallowed gravel, voice rough and harsh. It hurt to speak, to sit up, to look around. His head was spinning and his normally adept biology was failing him right now.</p><p>"Hello," said a a foreign voice. "Now that you're up, let's talk."</p><p>"What about?"</p><p>The stranger shrugged. "Explain who you are. Explain how you got here."</p><p>"Can't do that, sorry."</p><p>"Then we can't help you. Goodbye."</p>
<hr/><p>The bed next to him rustled, and a young woman dragged herself out of the sheets.</p><p>"Hi," she said, looking at him with curiosity.</p><p>"Um, hi. I'm the Doctor... who're you?" he just about mumbled out.</p><p>“Johanna. What kind of name is ‘the Doctor’?” she asked. “Like, seriously. That’s not a name, that’s a title.”</p><p>“Don’t question it, please.”</p><p>“You’re pretty polite, given we’re in the middle of a fucking <em>rebellion.</em>”</p><p>“A - a rebellion?”</p><p>He swallowed, memories of burning cities and broken bodies filling his mind. Johanna must have seen his reaction, because she frowned.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to - I mean, I get it - god, I don’t know what to say. PTSD?” she asked, stumbling over the words.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, voice shaky. “Hate it when that happens. I’ve seen so much, lost so much-”</p><p>She nodded slightly. “I lost everything. After the Games, that is. Snow stole my friends, my family, my sanity - and my life. There’s nothing left to lose.”</p><p>“I don’t usually talk to people, or say much. I come off as rude, as mean, probably. If I don’t care, then when they leave - and they always do - it won’t hurt.”</p><p>“The pain’s worth it, though,” the Doctor said. “Meeting people - it keeps me alive, I think. I’d be dead without Rose and Jack.”</p><p>Johanna nodded. “You sound happy. I don’t think anyone cares about me.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised. Maybe it’s ‘cause you don’t talk to anyone. In the past, I did that too.”</p><p>“And it doesn’t work,” said Johanna. “People think I’m an asshole, and - it’s hard, you know?”</p><p>“I know. Trust me, I know. Now, I need to go, can you show me the door?”</p><p>“It’s that way,” Johanna said, pointing to her right. “Just keep going and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>He grinned at Johanna. “Until next time?”</p><p>“Until next time, stranger.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>